


Aeternum

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Once again, Harry James Potter is in the wrong place at the wrong time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either HP or Avengers or Marvel.

“Hands up!”

Harry turned around, starting at the appearance of multiple men in black armor. He raised an eyebrow, power easing into his fingertips before taking a deep breath. “What can I do for you, gentlemen?”

“You will come with us. SHIELD Director Fury wants to speak with you.”

“Director Fury? Who the hell is that? And what is a SHIELD?”

“Are you coming quietly or do we have to call in the Avengers?”

Harry narrowed his eyes, reaching out with his power and skimming the minds of the soldiers in front of him. Though he already knew it wasn’t worth it. These kind of men, low ranking as they were, probably knew nothing. It was like how the low ranking Death Eaters had been; no one had known what the pseudo-immortal Voldemort’s plans were except the inner circle. 

“The Avengers, huh?”

He had been keeping note of the Earth organization called SHIELD for a while and had kept an eye on the Avengers. But he figured… better to play dumb than let anyone know who he really was. And what he really was.

“The team has been called. Don’t move.”

Harry sighed and was about to sit down on the bench on the other side of the sidewalk, when he felt a prick in his neck. The drugs that came with it tried to overpower him, tried to sedate him but were no match for his system, but he relented and fell to the ground, faking it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait a minute! That’s the guy that rescued me when I got kidnapped at college,” Tony exclaimed, as he, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bruce walked into the command center of the helicarrier. The cameras in the cage captured every moment of the strange man waking up. The guy with the wild black hair, glowing green eyes and a lightning bolt scar stretched like he was waking up from a well intentioned cat nap, all graceful movements. It was like the man didn’t do anything he didn’t need to do. 

The guy was wearing a thin set of… robes, rich cloth and comfortable by the looks of them. The cloak was a dark green, covering a set of black clothes that looked like it had armor sewn in. Scaly armor.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “When did you get kidnapped in college?”

“1985. How does he look the same?” Tony asked, looking up to Nick Fury, who was at the center of the table. “Where’d you find him?”

“Standing over a dead body in England,” Fury answered.

“He’s the guy that healed-” Clint broke off as everyone turned to look at him. “...I saw him when I just broke off from the circus. He’s the one that suggested I join SHIELD.”

Fury narrowed his eyes as he looked out over the command center. The helicarrier was currently floating over the Atlantic Ocean, on its way back to New York, after picking up the guy that had evaded SHIELD for so long. He had practically been a myth to SHIELD agents even when SHIELD had just been starting out.

“So he gets around. Who is he?” Fury wondered out loud, looking back at the Avengers. The team that he had assembled over the years. Now he was wondering if it really had been him or that guy.

“Why does he still look like he’s 25 years old?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow. “If you two had seen-”

“I saw him during the war,” Steve spoke, dipping his head in an apology to Bruce for interrupting him. “1944. In the last few months before I…”

“Before you became a capiscle,” Tony finished, crossing his arms. “Did he look like he does now back then?”

“Yes. How… He helped me to rescue Bucky from the Nazis,” Steve said. “Well, it was more… He was someone who was on the same mission, rescue the soldiers, and just happened to bump into me.”

“Just happened to bump into you, Cap?” Clint repeated.

Fury took a deep breath and looked out over the ocean, seeing the sunny skies. It was a nice warm, June, not too hot and not too cold but it was humid. Perfect skies for the helicarrier to operate in. “Romanoff, you seen him?”

“Once. I thought he was a myth. He helped me out of a… situation.”

“What kind of a situation?” Steve asked, narrowing his eyes and looking back at the screen. The guy was sitting calmly against the wall of the glass cage, fiddling his thumbs. 

“He lured… some unfriendlies out of my way,” Natasha replied steadily. “In doing so, he let me defect.”

Natasha glanced at the screen, her eyes studying the man’s body language. “Bruce?”

“He… kept a group of soldiers off my back when I was in South America,” Bruce said quietly. “I saw him take multiple bullets to the chest, enough to kill him, but he just kept going. He was like a god or something. I saw him start to glow and a kind of heat energy leak from his fingertips.”

Tony’s eyes widened and so did Fury’s.

“I saw him stop a roof from collapsing onto a few of the soldiers back during the war,” Steve admitted. “He blasted it to pieces with whatever power he’s got.”

“Are you sure it’s the same guy?” Clint asked.

“I’m sure. I would recognize him anywhere.”

“So would I,” Tony remarked. “And now I want answers.”

“We all do.”

  
  


* * *

 

“Who are you?” Fury asked, as they all filed into the big room that held the glass cage, with the long drop to the ground. The Avengers all surrounded the cage, all intrigued as to who the man was and what he was. He couldn’t be human, not with the apparent non-aging he was doing. “What are you?”

“What’s your name?” Steve asked, reaching an arm back to where his shield was strapped to his back to make sure it was there, just in case. 

The guy was still sitting there calmly, staring out at the assembled Avengers. “Oh, hey, Cap. Been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“What’s your name?” Clint questioned, taking a step or two closer.

“I’ve gone by many over the years,” the man answered. “Depends on what you intend to do with me.”

“Depends?” Fury repeated, narrowing his eyes and taking a step closer. He was flanked by soldiers in black, their rifles fixed on the cage and the man inside it. “We’ve got you surrounded. There’s nothing here to do except answer us. You’ve met every Avenger throughout time. What are you?”

The man raised an eyebrow and stood up, every movement on purpose, as he looked through the glass cage. “I was called Harry James Potter a few years ago. However, that was not the name I was born with. I was called Hades at one point. I think that was 15 years ago? I was even mistaken for Hestia once but I quickly disabused that person of the notion. The gods don’t like it when people impersonate them. I’ve also been called the Master of Death.”

“Harry Potter?” Natasha repeated, looking over to Fury. “Wasn’t that…”

“The name of the wizard who saved the wizarding world, yes. Then we have no more records of him after he killed Voldemort several years ago.” Fury watched as the guy looked at each of them in turn, stopping to look at Tony briefly before moving on to look at him.

He seemed to grow even taller before their very eyes, reaching up a few inches. “You cannot keep me here, Nick Fury. Nor can any of you.”

“Yeah, well, we’re keeping you here, whether you like it or not until you give us real answers.”

A crack of thunder interrupted what the strange man had been about to say. Fury watched as the man’s eyes widened then he sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Now you guys have done it. Loki’s probably somewhere around here too.”

“Loki?” Bruce echoed, tilting his head in confusion. “As in-”

“Norse god of mischief, yeah. Thor too. Jeez, humans these days. The wizards weren’t much better. Either you let me out now or my partners will bring this helicarrier down.”

“Your partners?” Steve repeated. “We’ve seen no evidence of any Norse gods though.”

“Guys, you might want to look outside,” Clint muttered, pointing out at the sky. The sky which was no longer sunny and calm. It was cloudy and gray, with storm clouds speeding across the sky towards them. A strike of lightning punctuated Clint’s words and hit the helicarrier, causing a brief power outage. The lights flickered, went out, then came back on a minute later. 

The man that had been in the cage was now outside and was flanked by another man. The new guy looked similar to the one that used to be called Harry Potter but had longer hair. Both of them had black hair and green eyes though the new guy looked pissed. There was what looked to be green power flowing from the new guy’s fingertips and a dagger in one hand, ready to be thrown. Both of them looked inhuman.

Steve tightened his fingers around his shield at the sight.

“That’s it,” the man grumbled. “If you guys aren’t going to do anything…”

The SHIELD agents behind them raised their weapons at the two men and Clint nocked an arrow, having brought his bow and quiver full of arrows with him. Natasha pulled out a pistol and pointed it at both men. Bruce turned a little green but he remained in control, staying human. Tony didn’t even move, watching the interactions between the two men.

Fury watched as the two men before them whispered between each other while the alarms started to go off. There was a commotion on top of the carrier, according to Maria Hill, who was speaking to him via comms. A tall, broad shouldered guy had just landed on the helicarrier, a hammer in his hand.

“Look, we have to get back to Asgard,” ‘Harry’ remarked, crossing his arms. “Loki, do you want to go stop Thor from causing an international incident? I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Loki questioned, his green eyes almost glowing with murderous intent. “I would be willing enough to kill them for you.”

‘Harry’ snorted and spoke in another language, one that none of them recognized. The two men continued to bicker, all in that one language, closing the distance between them.

“What are you really?” Tony asked.

“Harry?! Loki?” The two words sounded like they were coming from the top of the helicarrier, loud and worried.

“Here comes the thunder asshole,” Loki grumbled.

“Hey, just because he didn’t let you come that one time-”

Fury cleared his throat. “Gentlemen.”

Steve’s cheeks reddened and Tony snorted.

‘Harry’ rolled his eyes as they all saw the door open and yet another man came through. The new guy had long blond hair, reaching down to his shoulders and longer, with armor on. It was similar to the armor that ‘Loki’ was wearing but in red and silver, with a red cape. “Thor, I’m okay. You didn’t need to come down here.”

“What if I wanted to?”

“In answer to your question, Tony Stark, I’m not human. And these two men with me are not human either.”

“Obviously.”

“Did your father say something last night?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow as Thor walked up to them, dropping Mjolnir on the floor. Thor grinned and tugged Loki into a kiss while wrapping an arm around Harry and tugging him in too.

Clint wolf whistled at the three men and ‘Harry’ reached out a hand, the one that wasn’t pulling Thor into him, and flipped him off. 

“If you’re not human,” Fury started then sighed as the three became more entwined with each other. “I’m not getting anywhere, am I?”

“No, Fury, you are not,” Tony said, his lips twitching with amusement. “It’s almost like me when I was younger.”

It took a few minutes but the three mysterious men finally pulled apart, with a quick kiss between Harry and Loki, before they turned to look at the assembled Avengers.

“Norse gods,” ‘Harry’ said, pointing at Thor and Loki next to him. 

“And what are you?” Fury asked. “A mutant?”

“No, think bigger,” Harry replied.

“Werewolf?” Clint tried.

“Nope. Bigger.”

“God?” Tony questioned.

“Not quite. But really similar in power levels, I suppose.”

“Vampire?” Natasha offered. Clint raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

“Worth a try,” Natasha replied idly, tucking the knife that she had pulled out of somewhere in her suit and putting it back where it had been.

“No. Think bigger, as in off planet.”

“Then what are you, if not a god?” Bruce asked.

“Eternal of Earth,” Harry answered nonchalantly. “Think something above a god but not all powerful. Something on the cosmic level of power. And now we have to go back to Asgard. As fun as it’s been, gentlemen.”

“Father has said otherwise,” the man called Thor remarked, his blue eyes lit up with interest as he looked around the helicarrier.

“Were you the one that formed the Avengers?” Fury questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

‘Harry’ snorted, feeling Thor’s arm wrap around him. Loki still had a dagger out, the metal weapon glowing with added power and only both Harry and Thor’s arms kept him from lashing out. “Perhaps. Earth needs heroes.”

Tony grinned.

“What did the grand idiot say?” Harry turned to look up at Thor, who laughed completely and loudly.

“He said that we can stay,” Thor replied, leaning down to place a kiss on the nape of Loki’s neck. Loki shuddered before seeming to deflate, vanishing the dagger. “Heimdall has sensed something is amiss in the galaxy. Your parents have sent word too.”

Harry grinned warily. “Who’s the leader of the Avengers then?”

“He is,” Tony said, gesturing to Steve, who looked the three men over.

“You guys want to join us?” Steve asked, crossing his arms.

“Harry can show us more of Midgard,” Thor spoke. “Captain, it will be a pleasure fighting alongside you. We’ve heard much of your fighting prowess.”

“Thor!” Loki hissed, glaring at him. “He doesn’t know!”

Harry elbowed Loki and started to speak in that strange language again, ancient and low. Fury watched as the three bickered in a language that wasn’t English and shook his head, looking at the Avengers.

“You’ll have your hands full with these three,” Fury muttered then walked off, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eternals are a thing- Thanos is one of them.
> 
> Here's the link to the marvel wiki: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Eternals_(Homo_immortalis) 
> 
> I have created a facebook page for readers of my stories to ask questions, leave comments, anything like that. I will also be putting polls for pairings eventually on there too so feel free to like the page. And I will try my best to post updates on stories too.
> 
> Link here: https://www.facebook.com/molmcmahon/


End file.
